


Coffin

by Unmaskless



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Awkward Romance, Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, sleeping in coffins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unmaskless/pseuds/Unmaskless
Summary: Вспышка, и он зависает в воздухе, разжав от внезапности пальцы. В чужих глазах отразился образ испуганного крольчонка: вытянутое лицо, обрамленное завитками шоколадных кудрей, брови приподняты и крик отпечатался на полуоткрытых губах.
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> При написании работы я больше опиралась на образ виконта из фильма, поэтому Герберт может быть чуть более серьезным и ворчливым, но не бойтесь использовать тот образ, который больше нравится
> 
> (I actually had the movie Herbert in mind while writing this so he might seem a bit more serious and even grouchy, however feel free to imagine whatever version of him you want)

Чувствуя, как в груди становится тяжело, парень сжал кулаки от скопившейся злости и пнул саквояж. Послышался тихий щелчок и тот раскрылся, извергая содержимое: кресты, заостренные колья и бело-серые связки противного чеснока. Последний, как выяснилось, не имел никакого эффекта на обитателей замка, за исключением того, что он имел дурной запах. Тело затрясло от одолевающих эмоций, в особенности от омерзительного унижения, из-за которого хотелось спрятаться в самом темном уголке, заползти улиткой в раковину и больше никому не показываться. От таких мыслей становилось только хуже. Он так устал выслушивать постоянные оскорбления в свой адрес! Да, возможно, он не выдающийся ученик, но Профессор сам выбрал его! Тупица, идиот, неряха, неуч - и это лишь верхушка айсберга. Только сковывающая неуверенность и правильное воспитание помешали юноше нагрубить в ответ. Он удрученно выдохнул, ощущая, как защипало в глазах. Только этого не хватало! Он резко поднялся и, схватив с пола кол и молоток, исчез в потаенных коридорах. Он еще докажет, что он не глупый человек, а отличный охотник на вампиров!

Интересно, но в этот раз пробраться в семейный склеп оказалось гораздо легче. Цербер с топором не охранял центральный вход, но от греха подальше молодой человек повторил опасный маневр и полез через крышу. Ласточкой проскользнув сквозь маленькое окошко, он огляделся. Да, кажется, в прошлый раз это был левый гроб. Отложив свои инструменты в сторону, он подцепил короткими ногтями крышку и потянул ее на себя. От напряжения легкий румянец окрасил его щеки и с глухим стуком он опустил ее на пол. Подобравшись, он вскинул руки, нависая над спящим дитя Ночи. Короткие волосы отливали золотом и ореолом волн раскинулись на подушке. Лицо походило на мраморную маску, без единого изъяна. Он выглядел таким умиротворенным...И возможно, даже немного милым. Точно не был похож на то злое создание Тьмы, что гналось за ним по замку в одной лишь сорочке. Колышек в пальцах задрожал, и молоток в правой руке немного наклонился назад. Нет, нет, это неподобающие мысли для вампиролога! Посильнее сжав, до побеления костяшек, свое оружие, парень прищурился. Между шестым и седьмым ребром, один точный удар и всему придет конец, по крайне мере так полагалось. Ох, зря память так услужливо подкинула расплывчатый образ, состоящий из голубых глаз, что вспыхивали сверхъестественным огнем, и воркующих слов. Стоит признать, графский сын обладал приятным голосом. То, как он зачитывал строки из той злосчастной книжки, как перекатывал на языки некоторые слова...Хотелось слушать эту мелодию до конца времен. И он был одним из немногих, кто сказал ему что-то приятное. Уголок губ дернулся, когда эта сцена всплыла в сознании. Да, он тогда так удивился и обернулся, считая, что позади него кто-то стоял. Да, вампир мог загипнотизировать его или привлечь, втереться в его доверие ласковыми фразами…Однако это не казалось важным сейчас.

Руки обреченно упали вдоль тела, и юноша склонил голову. Нет, он не может сделать этого! Всевышний, но почему он родился таким мягкотелым, таким ничтожным слабаком?! Студент сделал шаг и, ударившись об крышку, опасно покачнулся, теряя равновесие. Вспышка, и он зависает в воздухе, разжав от внезапности пальцы. В чужих глазах отразился образ испуганного крольчонка: вытянутое лицо, обрамленное завитками шоколадных кудрей, брови приподняты, и крик отпечатался на полуоткрытых губах. Видимо, последнее Виконт расценил как приглашение, ибо в следующую секунду накрыл их своими. Юноша хотел бы возмутиться, но почувствовал, как защекотало волосы на затылке, и в голове раздался мелодичный голос: "Расслабься, страх ни к чему". Это было нечестно. Нельзя целовать его так нежно, будто он вовсе не пытался его совратить, только успокоить легким прикосновением к губам. Мягко углубляя поцелуй, Виконт потянул его к себе: "Иди ко мне, милый Альфред", и тому ничего не оставалось, как последовать за настойчивым движением. Упёршись коленом об каменный пьедестал, человек вытянулся. Хотелось сделать это осторожно, но душа протестующе заныла, когда промелькнула мысль о том, что придется оторваться от умелых губ. Резкий рывок, и его перекидывают прямо в замогильную постель. Больно ударившись об край гроба, он зажмурился, и с уст сорвалось обиженное мычание. 

\- Никогда не смогу насытиться тобой, - вампир произнес это шепотом, вглядываясь в очаровательно покрасневшее личико. Шаловливые пальчики пробежались вдоль спины и легли между лопаток, прижимая парня ближе. Прежде чем тот успел что-то ответить, Виконт прильнул к нему, на этот раз, собираясь показать всего себя. Следующие несколько минут смешались в удивительно тягучее чувство. Альфред потерялся в приятных ощущениях. Конечно, его и раньше целовали, но не так, чтобы вскружилась голова, а мороз, исходящий от плит, обжигал. Было слишком много всего: страстных поцелуев, из-за которых живот стягивало в морской узел и наглых ладоней, которые поглаживали бедра, закидывая их на чужие ноги. На него буквально набросились, видимо, желая иссушить до дна не клыками, так губами, суховатыми и непозволительно мягкими. Стоило вампиру оторваться от разомлевшего человека со слишком громким причмокиванием, как тот смутился и сжался. Однако нерадивое смятение уступило долгому, томительно долгому поцелую, из-за которого сознание окончательно отключилось. Альфред закрыл глаза, и не осталось ничего, кроме жара на губах и ласковых пальцев, что вплелись в его волосы и расслабленно поглаживали кудри. Но...Это неправильно? Тогда почему ему так хорошо? Почему блаженное тепло разливается по телу, убаюкивая?  
"Разве может быть что-то неправильным, когда оно приносит столько удовольствия?" - вопросил голос в голове, и студент поймал себя на мысли, что не может противоречить этой логике. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким свободным.  
Внезапно идиллию нарушило низкое ворчание и раздражающий скрежет. Камень ударился об камень.  
"Тише, тише, Альфред, это всего лишь Куколь, и он всего лишь закрывает гроб. Не стоит бояться" - однако тьма подкрадывалась все ближе и ближе, уже крючковатыми пальцами скользнула по ногам и животу, поэтому он зажмурился. Вскоре послышались удаляющиеся шаги с едва различимым шарканьем. 

\- Ты очарователен, - слова обожгли уста. Ну, вот снова комплимент, - Спи, спи, дорогой Альфред. 

\- Зачем Вы это делаете? - юноша все-таки решился спросить. Слишком много сомнений роились в его светлой головушке, не находя ответа, - Вы же хотели меня у-у-укусить..., - Замечательно, еще и заикание вернулось. В кромешной темноте, он не мог видеть лица вампира, но четко осознавал, что оно исказилось в раздражении.

\- Что произойдет с человеком, если он будет непозволительно долго голодать? - голос стал чуть ниже, в нем раздавались сонные нотки, - Сойдет ли он с ума?

\- Неужели ты считаешь, что мы не поддаемся схожим инстинктам? - ну почему в такие моменты в вампире резко просыпается здравый смысл? Неприятно засосало под ложечкой, и парень смутился - чувство вины принялось изъедать его изнутри. Четкий прямой вопрос стрелой пронзил его веру, разбивая вдребезги сомнения. Парень потянул оба конца шейного банта вниз, распуская алую ткань. Была правда в чужих словах - правда, с которой трудно спорить.  
Тело застыло натянутой струной, когда Виконт коснулся обнаженной кожи, мелкая дрожь пробежалась вдоль позвоночника, все человеческое существо кричало убегать, удирать со всех ног, но Альфред подавил в себе инстинкт кролика. Так было правильно. 

\- Расслабься, ты слишком напряжен, - Легко сказать, не ты же добровольно предложил испить собственную кровь. Больно ли это? Парень вскрикнул, прикусывая нижнюю губу, когда клыки вонзились в шею. Да, больно, немного, но все же...  
Глухие удары сердца пульсировали в висках и отдавались в кончиках пальцах. Ему казалось, что он слышал тихие глотки и ощущал напряженными окончаниями, как кровь покидает тело. Он дернулся, когда влажный язык огладил рану, слизывая оброненные капли. 

\- Спи, Альфред, спи, милый, - человек почувствовал, как золотистые волосы защекотали кожу, и дитя Тьмы уткнулось ему в шею, убаюканное теплом и сладостью крови. Оставлять руки в том положении было неудобно, поэтому засыпающее сознание студента не нашло лучшего выхода, как приобнять его в ответ. Да, сон звучит как вполне неплохая идея.


End file.
